


【ND】Sugar I'm Going Down.

by AIGRET



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gangbang, Intersex Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), 猎奇, 站街蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: 门口那块写着“Devil May Cry”的霓虹灯招牌大概是电线短路，一闪一闪散发着暧昧的红光，有几个字母还坏掉了，像极了尼禄以前在佛杜那只听说过的廉价娱乐场所。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	【ND】Sugar I'm Going Down.

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：R18G，时间线是4代之前（少许融合TV蛋），从孤儿院逃出来的崽，恶魔猎人和站街两手抓的蛋，cuntboy蛋，有四肢切断等血腥猎奇描写，有抹布和轮奸情节，隐VD，但总的来说是个纯爱故事（

***  
只有白痴才会偷一家水电全停、结满蛛网还黑糊糊鬼知道是卖什么的店。

尼禄一边在心里骂自己，一边穿过地板上的碎玻璃，伸出手挥开空气中浓郁的灰尘，然后被呛得剧烈咳嗽起来。

门口那块写着“Devil May Cry”的霓虹灯招牌大概是电线短路，一闪一闪散发着暧昧的红光，有几个字母还坏掉了，像极了尼禄以前在佛杜那只听说过的廉价娱乐场所。

这地方像极了街头老鼠都不会光顾的地方，但尼禄实在是太饿了，他毕竟才十六岁，处于永远都吃不够和睡不饱的尴尬生长期，空空荡荡的胃袋大叫着催促他从这堆仿佛原子弹袭击之后的废墟中找出什么东西，发霉的三明治或者揉皱的纸币。

所以他靠近了房间正中央看起来最有可能找到他想要的东西的地方，那是一张红棕色的木桌子，胡乱地堆着暗绿色的台灯和拔掉线的老式电话，看起来像几十年前的产物。他本来的计划是打开抽屉翻箱倒柜，结果一抬头发现黑暗中原来坐着一个男人，那双浅淡的银蓝色眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。

“操！”尼禄吓得尖叫了一声，那个一直默不作声的家伙倒是什么反应都没有，只是像只猫似的懒洋洋地窝在天鹅绒靠椅里，双腿交叉搭在桌角。

“你是谁？”尼禄脱口而出。

“你偷溜进我的店，然后问我是谁？”男人笑了一声，“现在的年轻人素质真是越来越高了。”

“你的店根本没锁门！”尼禄脸红了，结结巴巴地企图为自己辩解。现在他适应黑暗的眼珠更能看清对方了，他有一头跟尼禄一模一样的银白色头发，连发根都没有一丝杂色，服帖地贴在那张英俊的脸颊旁，像只慵懒优雅的长毛布偶猫。他只披着一件鲜红色的风衣，肌肉恰到好处的上半身裸露在外，顺着线条清晰的腹股沟没入低腰牛仔裤里。

尼禄又想起自己刚才对廉价娱乐场所的罪恶联想，也许他压根没猜错，这家伙看起来就像是百分之百的恶魔，会为了金钱毫不犹豫出卖自己的灵魂，或者身体。

“好吧，那么小朋友你想买什么，”那只漂亮得该死的魅魔舔了舔嘴唇，就连这个下意识的小动作对尼禄来说都他妈的充满了暗示性，“只要钱到位，我可以提供任何服务~”

“我——”尼禄耳根子都因为这个下流的调情红透了，如果他可以的话他愿意为这个刚见面五分钟的神秘男人一掷千金，但该死的他身无分文，从孤儿院带出来的一点积蓄全都花在了路费上，他的肚皮甚至不合时宜地咕咕叫了起来，他嗫嚅着说，“我饿了。”

对方陷入了短暂的沉默。

过了一会，他打开抽屉，不知道从哪个角落里扒出了一只油乎乎的披萨纸盒，盒里最后一块披萨饼皮上结着不知道是青椒还是霉菌的斑点，泛着诡异的绿莹莹的光，男人用食指和拇指捏起那块披萨饼的边缘。

“……你要吃吗？”

***  
事情就是这样，这就是他跟但丁初遇的故事。

尼禄一边愤愤地用抹布和扫帚把事务所每个角落的蛛网和灰尘都打扫干净，一边悔不当初诅咒自己。

只有白痴才会偷一家水电全停、结满蛛网还黑糊糊鬼知道是卖什么的店。

但丁就是那个银色头发的男人，尼禄一开始误以为男妓的家伙。他本来绝对想把尼禄扫地出门的，尼禄敢用他最珍视的青梅竹马姬丽叶发誓。但他莫名其妙改变了主意，甚至还不知道从哪儿弄到了钱交上了水电费，堵了三个月的厕所终于通上水的那个画面尼禄再也不想看第二遍。

“我负责赚钱，你当然应该负责家务。”但丁叼着披萨拉丝口齿不清大言不惭地说。

“什么？你知道我整天打扫这破地方有多辛苦吗？而你只是整天躺在那张椅子上给我留下吃剩的披萨盒和草莓圣代！”尼禄冲他怒吼，“你把我当什么？”

“花钱雇来的保姆？”但丁在尼禄愤怒的瞪视下睁大眼睛眨了眨，一圈银色的睫毛包裹着他的蓝眼睛像魔剑教团壁画上纯白色的守护天使。

这个动作从比他大十几岁的男人脸上做出来不应该显得这么可爱的，但它就是该死的可爱，让尼禄更生气了，生自己的闷气。

“但我一分钱都拿不到！”

“这年头包吃住已经很不错了，”天使个屁，他就是个彻头彻尾的人形恶魔，压榨童工的黑心老板，“我赚来的辛苦钱都要还账单和供咱俩吃喝呢。”

辛苦钱？

尼禄擦窗玻璃的时候心里嘀咕着，这几天这家伙都躺在事务所里一动不动，不是看女郎杂志就是吃速食外卖，尼禄觉得他胆固醇的摄入量早就该让他在三十岁之前心血管疾病发作而死了。

所以他到底哪儿来的钱？

***  
尼禄还记得当时但丁把他上上下下从头到脚看了个遍，明明穿着马甲和外套的尼禄如坐针毡，好像但丁漫不经心的挑逗眼神把他一层层剥光了似的，让他想起传说中海上引诱水手的塞壬，发情期交配之后就会把对方吃掉的雌蜘蛛。

然后但丁站了起来，整了整红风衣和乱糟糟的银发，就像接客前往脸上涂脂抹粉的妓女。尼禄脸红了，不知道为什么今天他的脑子里全都是这些罪恶下流的比喻。

“在这等着，小孩，”但丁冲尼禄抛了个媚眼，“我等会就回来。”

尼禄又不争气地脸红了，感觉脸颊上每条毛细血管里的血液都咕嘟嘟沸腾着往天灵盖冲。他总觉得自己不应该乖乖听话的，万一那家伙是去找警察了怎么办？万一他只是在戏耍他怎么办？

但他晕头转向无法思考，好像刚刚有颗小行星极速撞上了他的大脑和心脏，让他整个人都像太空中的陨石碎片似的恍恍惚惚地漂浮起来。他不知道自己是带着什么心情坐在那儿等但丁回来的，但每分每秒都被拉扯得漫长而焦灼。

大概一个小时之后但丁终于回来了，手里提着一只外卖纸袋，啪地扔到尼禄面前的桌子上，整个人也大咧咧地往桌子上一坐。

“喏，吃吧。”

尼禄的肚子不争气地咕噜噜叫着，新鲜出炉的披萨饼香味往他空空荡荡的胃里钻，但他偏偏鬼使神差地先问了一句：

“你怎么出去这么久？”

但丁正忙着把披萨的一角往嘴里塞，滚烫的芝士在他的手指和鲜红嘴唇之间扯出一道细长的白色拉丝，尼禄不自觉地注意到他的嘴角有条小小的、红肿的破皮。

但丁含含糊糊地说：“还不是为了养活你，我临时接了个急单。”

急单？尼禄也在狼吞虎咽，但他因为饥饿和荷尔蒙停转的大脑终于开始复苏了，这大半夜的上哪儿有什么急单？红墓市流行晚上修下水道吗？

于是男孩立刻又想起他刚才对男人职业的猜测。带着这种推测去重新审视但丁，尼禄立刻隐隐约约察觉到他的眼睑和颧骨好像染上了色情的淡红色，整个人都散发着性爱之后的慵懒气息。尼禄一边为自己有罪的幻想感到内疚，一边又忍不住想知道那是不是真的。

但是尼禄不会去问，十六岁的男孩已经懂得每个人或多或少都有点见不得人的秘密，就像每个橱柜顶端偷偷拧开的花生酱罐头，就像但丁没有问他的右手为什么运动灵活却整天打着绷带。

***  
好奇心害死猫。

是的，没错，尼禄不会去问，但这不代表他不会采取其他行动。毕竟，拜托，他才十六岁！这个年纪的男孩正处在精力最蓬勃的时候，用不完的肾上腺素无处发泄。就算在孤儿院的时候他也是最让人头疼的那个问题儿童，除了温柔的姬丽叶跟谁都相处不来。

最开始尼禄还能强忍住自己的好奇，大多数时间但丁都在事务所养他的心血管疾病，但每个月他总要消失那么几天，然后带着大把大把的钱或者一屁股账单回来，就像个赌徒，但他看起来又不像那种会对赌博狂热的家伙（或者说，如果一个人小到石头剪子布大到德州扑克赌博无一不输的话，尼禄敢说他不会染上赌瘾）。

所以，今晚但丁像往常一样抓起红风衣，向尼禄宣布他要出去几天处理一个单子的时候，那个念头突然就冒了出来。

“钱在左手边抽屉里，好好看店，小南瓜。”但丁拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，有一瞬间他俩的距离近到尼禄能闻到他脸颊上剃须水的香气，看见银白色睫毛下淡蓝色的瞳孔，像雪片落在莹莹反光的玻璃上。但丁不止迷人，他简直是他妈的摄人心魄，尼禄愣住了，回应的话停留在舌头上。

“嘿，别这样看着我，”但丁的手在尼禄面前晃了晃，尼禄猛地回过神，羞耻得恨不得找条地缝钻进去，没想到这个厚脸皮的家伙接了一句，“万一你爱上我怎么办？我可是个恶魔。”

“操你的！”尼禄被但丁调侃的口吻气炸毛了，“你想得美！”

但丁得意地大笑了几声，转身潇洒地挥了下手臂，“拜拜，甜心派。”

尼禄咬着牙没回话。一开始但丁还会假正经地叫他“尼禄”或者“小孩”，后来各种稀奇古怪信手拈来的外号越来越多，这混蛋就是想看他因为一句“宝贝”或者“甜心”面红耳赤的样子！

后来尼禄想出了一个报复方式，他趁但丁上厕所的时候把他那天第三杯草莓圣代扔进了垃圾桶，那之后但丁连着叫了他一个星期“小橄榄”，因为“你就跟披萨上的橄榄一样讨厌！”。

在确定但丁已经走远之后，尼禄也偷偷溜出了门，想找到但丁的行踪并不难，毕竟他从八岁开始就接受魔剑教团的训练，而且那家伙后摆飘飘的红色长风衣在晚上也照样亮得耀眼。

他倒要看看但丁到底是去干什么。

***  
操。

他的灵魂就算是下了地狱也会永生永世被诅咒的。

尼禄目瞪口呆，未成年的小孩对自己看到的画面毫无防备，他以为他在魔剑教团已经看过够多肮脏下流的东西了，但这他妈——这他妈简直是潘多拉打开了邪恶诅咒能填满一整个世界的魔盒！

他本来以为这件事会很简单，但丁一副压根毫无防备的样子，他敢打赌但丁没发现自己跟在后面，没想到他碰了一鼻子灰，先是好几次拐了个弯就找不到人，接着但丁又被一辆车接走了。

一辆连窗户都漆成纯黑色的汽车，简直就是把“可疑”两个字贴在一闪一闪的车灯上了。但是但丁面不改色地坐了进去，留下躲在后面的尼禄看着汽车尾烟挠心挠肺。

还好这会儿尼禄已经知道他们要去哪里了，红墓市市外的郊区，因为只有这一条直路直通那里，尼禄对它的了解只有那儿有很多富人区的豪宅。他想了想，在路边挑了一辆看上去火力最劲的摩托车撬。

要定位到但丁究竟在哪栋别墅里又花了他一番工夫，尼禄像条找不到家的小狗似的到处乱撞，好几次险些被严密的安保系统和巡逻警卫发现。

好在最终他还是找到了，轻盈地落在窗外，像只小巧的麻雀不会惊动任何人的梦境，那些关于潜伏和暗杀的训练全都没有白费。但那股得意之情还没涌上来就被他看见的猎奇画面粉碎了，彻彻底底。

这他妈是什么——？！

但丁像往常一样随意地懒在椅背上，有好几个西装革履的男人围在他身边，闭上眼用脚趾头尼禄都能想起他叼着塑料勺子指挥他擦桌子的表情和语气。

但这次但丁没穿那件鲜红的大衣，或者黑色的紧身内衬，裸露的紧实身躯连根多余的卷曲毛发都没有，完美得像座月光下熠熠生辉的大理石雕像，断臂的维纳斯，或者被蛇纠缠的拉奥孔，因为残缺和受虐美得他妈的不可思议。

但丁明显萎缩的四肢末端都裹着一圈一圈的绷带，被裁去一段的肌肉和骨骼断面整整齐齐，操作截肢手术的医生真应该因他的高超医术和低劣职业道德赢得一枚奖章和一颗子弹。奇异的是，即使现在像个彻头彻尾的怪胎，但丁依旧散发着致命的吸引力，像只泥潭里的邪恶水妖，引诱所有人跟他一起在沼泽中堕落和下沉。至少房间里精虫上脑的混蛋们显然都被他蛊惑了。

“上帝啊，宝贝，你真漂亮。”

他们啧啧称赞着但丁美丽又可怜的残躯，把贪婪的绿手指轮流放在他的嘴唇、肋骨、乳房和湿漉漉的下体上粗暴地揉捏，直到皮肤上浮现一条条青紫色的可怕淤痕，他们只是在毫无反抗能力的但丁身上发泄残忍的施虐欲，就算但丁跟大天使似的长着他妈三对翅膀他们也会撕得粉碎，绒毛和羽根晃晃悠悠地飘满整个房间。

尼禄差点把昨晚的培根芝士披萨吐出来，熏肉消化过的气味涌到嗓子眼，让他的胃部不舒服地翻搅起来。操！他们怎么能——怎么敢这么对待但丁？

但那个一直很难搞的家伙现在乖得像只被阉割了的猫咪，任凭他们抚摸、抓紧、推挤他柔顺的银发，张开双唇吞咽着每根递过来的阴茎，像舔草莓圣代一样吃得津津有味。

其中一个人把但丁抓起来翻了个身，让他像只爬行动物似的四肢着地，尼禄从来没有这么痛恨过他精准清晰的视力，那群贪婪的变态一定是操过一轮了，或许两轮，但丁的臀缝和大腿上全是斑斑的精液，中间红肿的嫩肉湿漉漉地往外翻。他把阴茎塞进被撑开的肌肉边缘，那里看起来已经松软得可以随时插进去了。

尼禄的呼吸猛地绷紧了，他怒火中烧，往上涌冲昏头脑的血液几乎让他眼前一黑。他按住打着石膏的右臂，隐隐约约的蓝光如同潮汐般闪烁。然后石膏从里至外一寸寸碎裂开，哗啦啦洒了一地。他挥出一拳，那堵墙在他面前就像泡沫塑料一样向下消解和破碎。

他突然出现在大厅里的画面肯定挺恐怖的，因为有一会所有人都停了下来，被地震般的巨响吓得愣住了，他们看着他的惊恐眼神好像他是个从地狱爬出来的恶鬼。

那让尼禄想起很多不愉快的回忆，想起在孤儿院和圣殿骑士团里他因为自己畸形的右手被孤立，想起人们背后指指点点地议论说他是个恶魔。他们把那些脏活儿都丢给他，然后反过来指责他本性如此。

去你妈的。尼禄啐了一声。这些家伙才是披着人皮的恶魔呢。

有一会大厅里安静得像是见了鬼。

然后但丁开口了。“尼禄？”

“闭上你他妈的嘴！”尼禄暴躁地吼了回去，“你从来没告诉我你干的是这种活！现在我要解决他们的问题，然后我们再讨论你的问题！”

但丁立刻非常识时务地闭上了嘴巴，乖得像汽车上的装饰点头娃娃。

尼禄开始怀念他拧开引擎点火的绯红皇后和湛蓝玫瑰了，因为赤手把人类撕成碎片的感觉实在有点恶心，他的尖爪划开那些柔软的、惨叫着的皮肤简单得就像划开一块多汁的布丁，鲜血和内脏泼在地毯上像超现实主义画作。

那些家伙开始尖叫和乱跑，但尼禄冷静地把他们一个一个都杀死了，温热的血液溅到他银白色的发梢，然后滴滴答答顺着脸颊往下淌。有一会他杀红了眼，甚至失去了记忆，一切都变得像是流水线上的机械任务，就像之前他在骑士团干的那些。

直到所有人的惨叫都安静之后，尼禄停了下来，甩了甩变酸的手臂，转头对上了但丁睁大的蓝眼睛，他被当头浇了一盆冷水，猛地清醒过来。

操。他失控了。尼禄下意识地把魔手藏在身后。他以为他已经告别了那种生活，被排挤、被孤立、被当作异类，但也许实际上，他可以逃离佛杜那就像逃离自己的厄运，但它永远不会从他身上离开。

“你把他们都杀了……”但丁银白色的眼睫毛颤抖着。

“我……”尼禄卡壳了，甚至不敢去看但丁的眼睛，就像烫伤过的小孩畏惧火焰。

“那我不是白挨操了吗？”

“……什么？”

“我现在管谁要报酬去，”但丁越说越理直气壮，振振有词地训斥尼禄，“你知道这单我能赚多少吗？至少够我吃两年草莓圣代！”

“你竟然还想着吃草莓圣代？”尼禄也火了，“你现在的样子生活都不能自理还吃草莓圣代？你四肢着地也爬不到甜品店！”

“我就算大小便失禁尿一床也不影响我吃什么，”但丁粗鲁地大声反击，“再说又不是长不出来了。”

“嗯？”尼禄愣住了，“你说什么？”

“四肢啊，”但丁晃了晃他那截又可怜又可爱的残肢，“只不过长得慢一点罢了。小子，你不会觉得全世界只有你一个恶魔混血的怪胎吧？我明白，尼禄宝宝觉得自己独一无二的青春期幻想——”

但丁还在絮絮叨叨地说什么，尼禄知道他那张狗嘴里肯定吐不出象牙，但是那些全被他当做嘈杂的背景音乐略了过去。他的心跳声在胸膛里越来越快越来越响，满心都像是被这个事实高高地抛了起来，像一颗在烤箱里一圈一圈膨胀开的棉花糖。

原来他不是孤独的。原来这个世界上还有另外一个同类存在，像小怪兽遇上另一头怪兽，他看着尼禄的尖爪就好像那没什么大不了的。

杀人也没什么大不了的。“虽然我不赞成随便杀人，”但丁说，“不过杀就杀了，联合国还应该为你消灭了世界上几个人渣给你颁发和平奖章呢。”

尼禄想强忍着不因为但丁糟糕透顶的俏皮话笑出声，最后只导致用力过猛面部表情管理失控，挤出一个又像哭又像笑的表情。

“好了，别发呆了，快点逃吧，”但丁抬起胳膊似乎是想拍拍尼禄的肩膀，结果晃了两下才意识到自己小臂以下的部分已经躺在医疗垃圾箱里了，“我可不想第二天以什么猎奇的‘人棍杀人案’标题上报纸。”

“怎么逃？”尼禄还没反应过来。

“当然是你抱着我啊。”但丁毫不羞愧地回答，“难道指望我在地上爬吗？你小子不会也挺变态的吧？”

有一瞬间尼禄甚至想让这口无遮拦的混蛋在那儿自生自灭算了。

尼禄咬着牙脱下外套套在但丁的身体上，看到那些下流的精斑和淤痕时他脸红了，粗暴地把但丁整个紧紧裹住抱了起来。但丁比他想象中还轻得多，落在他怀里像只不小心被丢进洗衣机里洗缩水的布娃娃，掏出来的时候变得小小的又皱巴巴。

那让尼禄感觉……心脏很柔软。好像他终于得到了小时候只能隔着橱窗凝望的布偶熊，虽然它脏了，破了，长着一张不讨人喜欢的嘴巴，但它是他的。

但丁出乎意料地安静了一路，任凭尼禄把他带回事务所，把他抱到二楼去洗澡。

尼禄仔仔细细地拆掉他四肢上的绷带，准备用防水的保鲜膜裹起来的时候，但丁忍不住说：“不用麻烦了吧，反正我又不会死于伤口感染。”

但尼禄没理他，盯着绷带下露出的针线缝合疤痕有点发愣，在此之前他可以向斯巴达发誓他没有任何变态癖好，但是但丁两条光滑的、末端萎缩的大腿没入水面之下后，尼禄几乎忘记了该怎么呼吸。

他看起来简直就像一条搁浅在浴缸里的银白色人鱼，被剥掉鱼尾和鳞片，残忍地抛进一片陌生和荒芜的人类世界。

难道这就是但丁留下他的原因？尼禄突然意识到。因为他们是同一类人？因为那个满不在乎的但丁也会感到孤独？

“嘿，甜心，”尼禄用毛巾帮但丁擦到大腿的时候，但丁终于忍不住了，他用那种尼禄感觉异常邪恶毛骨悚然的语调诱惑到，移开紧合的髂骨，“我这里也动过手术哦，你想不想看看？”

尼禄发誓他只是因为好奇下意识地扫了一眼，就一眼，然后未成年小孩立刻面红耳赤地把脸撇了过去，“那是、那是什么？！”

“女人的逼啊。”但丁一点都不害臊的态度差点又惹火了尼禄，“你还没见过吧？要不要摸摸看？这可是个难得的机会——”

“闭嘴！闭嘴！”尼禄尖叫着，好像被猥亵的是他自己，“我一点也不想看！”

“哦，”但丁嘟嘟囔囔着夹起腿，“小子，你不知道你错过了什么，等你以处男身份死掉时会后悔莫及的。”

“我才不会死了还是处男！”尼禄反驳道。

“你确定吗？尼禄宝宝跟暗恋的女孩说话都会脸红吧，是不是？”

尼禄忍无可忍，双手扣紧但丁的脖颈，猛地把嘴唇压在他那张喋喋不休的嘴巴上，因为动作太猛太急他还撞上了但丁的鼻梁，内腔黏膜受损的感觉让他鼻尖一酸，差点掉下眼泪。但不管怎么说他们的嘴唇成功地贴在了一起，全凭本能激烈地舔吻和啃咬着，尼禄从但丁的舌尖上尝到一点甜味，像他平时吃的冰淇淋奶浆和砂糖草莓的混合物，叫他有点上瘾。

“好了，”气喘吁吁的间隙但丁躲开了尼禄下一个小狗似的吻，“你想跟我玩窒息play吗？”

尼禄才意识到他刚才都在掐着但丁的脖颈，指尖深深陷进皮肉里，那在但丁脖子上留下了一圈颈环似的勒痕，不过很快就变浅成一道淡红色。尼禄有一瞬间甚至有点痛恨但丁的身体自愈能力。

但这家伙可是跟壁虎似的连断肢都能重生，尼禄真的很好奇究竟世界上有人能给但丁留下永久的伤疤吗？

……只要够疼，就能让他永远记住……

尼禄脑袋里涌出这个想法的时候吓了一跳，他知道这是那条手臂的作用，自从长出这玩意儿第一天，它就不停地诱惑他变得更强，夺取更多的力量，但这还是它第一次尝试开启一个新话题。

别搞得好像你对但丁很感兴趣似的。尼禄把右手背在身后，把一条大浴巾丢在但丁湿漉漉的脑袋上，“洗完了没？”

***  
今晚但丁闹着要跟尼禄一起睡，他觉得自己的要求合情合理：“万一我半夜突然想上厕所了怎么办？”

呃，尼禄想象了一下他要像给小孩把尿似的抱着但丁去上厕所，那幅画面栩栩如生得惊悚，顿时非常抗拒，“我拒绝。”

但丁低着头不说话了。尼禄紧张了一下，说到底这家伙把自己搞成这样有一半算是他的责任，他是不是对但丁的态度太生硬了？

“但丁？”尼禄小心翼翼地问。

但丁突然抬起头望着尼禄，鬼知道他是怎么挤出两汪可怜兮兮的泪水在眼眶里打转，他委屈地嘟起嘴唇：“尼禄……”

“你以为你是十几岁的高中女生吗！”尼禄火了，“你都多大了，能不能要点脸？”

半个小时之后，但丁躺在他怀里呼呼大睡。

因为截肢造成的体型差让但丁能够恰到好处地窝进尼禄怀里，好像他们的身体曲线生来就这么契合似的。但丁调整了一个舒服的睡姿，两秒钟就开始打起小呼噜了。

但是尼禄在黑暗中睁着眼睛翻来覆去睡不着。他今天体验的人生大起大落就跟坐过山车一样刺激，按理说早该精疲力尽了，但他就是没法入睡。

“睡不着？”但丁突然睁开了眼睛。

“嗯……”尼禄闷闷地咕哝一声，漫无边际游荡的思维边缘咕嘟嘟翻出了一个泡泡，“你为什么要让他们那么对你？你不知道自己有可能会死吗？”

但丁耸了耸肩。“无所谓啊。你第一次见我的时候，觉得我像是很想活下去的样子吗？”

尼禄闭上了嘴。他瞪着但丁，但丁说完这句话之后就眯起了眼睛，像只在梦里说胡话的猫咪，翻个身转眼又要睡着了。

他突然意识到但丁从来没提过他的过去，他好像没有朋友，也没有家人，那座固定电话响起的时候内容只有委托或者账单，所以有时候但丁干脆孩子气地拔掉电话线，用美女杂志挡住脸呼呼大睡，假装杀上门的债主不存在。

他只知道自己一出生就是孤儿，那么但丁呢？他说自己是恶魔混血，所以他一定有个家庭，恶魔父亲，人类母亲，或许还有兄弟姐妹什么的。至少曾经有过。

尼禄模模糊糊地想，他们也许有很多可以谈的话题，彼此不为人知的过去，表面下一戳就破的伤疤，但那些都是明天的事了。

他抱紧了但丁，但丁像是感知到热源的猫一样自动蹭了上来，银白色的发尾不分彼此地缠在尼禄头发上。

现在他只希望今夜再长一点。

**Author's Note:**

> 分级十八禁但最后只让主角亲亲的作者是屑（）


End file.
